The Life of a Biker
by loverofnothing
Summary: Lyra is the daughter of Jury, she's grown up in the MC life and is a patched member of the Devil's Tribe. But that all changes when the Sons of Anarchy patch them over and Clay asks her to join their charter. But Charming might not be so bad, after all the Scotsman with the Glasgow smile and the cheeky grin is worth her time.
1. 1

**Disclaimer: I only own Lyra and any other Original characters that you see as well as some possible slight plot deviations. Everything else belongs to Kurt Sutter.**

 **A/N: This is my first sons story, and my first fanfiction in a few years. Reviews are good if you want and i will be updating every Monday.**

 **Also, I will be doing outfits for this series on Polyvore. So if you go to that website, type in victoriarobinson180 and search through members then you will find my account. There will be a collection that I will add to called 'The Life of a Biker' and at the beginning of each chapter I will state which outfit/s will be used in the chapter.**

 **Outfit for chapter 1,2 and 3: First Meeting (Patch over)**

* * *

Lyra didn't have a normal upbringing. Her mother left when she was just 2 so her father and his motorcycle club raised her. This meant being exposed to the life of outlaws, guns, drugs and whores. To most it sounds like an awful life sent waiting for the police to arrest your family and take you away, but it wasn't.

The truth of it was they taught Lyra how to fight by the time she was 14 and she was shooting guns by the time she was 12. They encouraged her love of motorbikes and art, which then lead to a promising career as a tattoo artist thanks to one of her many uncles. She had been riding bikes since she was old enough and she had a family that would do anything for her.

But honestly, she had wanted to get away from this life for a year in her teens but instead she came to an agreement with her old man. When she turned 18 she could spend a year away in order to find herself, and she ended up with her Uncle Happy in Tacoma and found she didn't want to leave the club life, but instead she wanted to become a patched member. The first female patch.

So at 20, after a hard year of prospecting, she was unanimously voted in by her family and she'd been with the Devil's Tribe Nevada since. She was an expert shooter and could talk any man into doing what the club needed him to do, and she was their resident tattoo artist. She wasn't a bad mechanic and honestly she was always good friends with the girls that worked for the clubs business.

The only problem was any time she got to a good place with a man and she brought him to meet her family he would tuck tail and then run in the other direction. The club would intimidate them and would result in a very big argument between her and her father that always ended with her in tears and claiming to hate him.

At the moment all of the members of the club were waiting at the clubhouse, they were expecting a visit from some old friends in the form of SAMCRO. Lyra had only met Clay when he dropped by once and Jury informed him about her being a member and he told her there was always room at SAMCRO for such a talented and loyal woman. But she was excited to meet them, seeing as they were a very big deal in the biker world.

She was currently stood up working on a back piece for Jake, a member of the club who was well over six foot and had been one of the ones to teach her how to fight. He had wanted a large Japanese scene done on his back and Lyra had spent five previous sessions on it, and was getting a very healthy commission from it. But now was the last session, finishing a lot of shading and blending.

It was far too hot in the clubhouse and she had been at work for three hours now, having to work from top to bottom so she could start off standing, then use a chair and she was finishing off crouched down in order to reach the very base of his back. All of the members and girls were stood around watching and laughing.

When the sound of a dozen harley engines could be heard the girls all scattered to make sure they were ready to work as many of the men got up and stood in order to greet the incoming club, but not Lyra. She was ten minutes away from finishing and she wasn't stopping for anybody, biker royalty or not.

* * *

Meanwhile about three hours earlier the Sons of Anarchy Redwood originals were sat around their clubhouse table, trying to figure out how they were going to keep their guns safe without getting themselves hurt by the Mayans or the law at the same time.

After tossing some ideas about it was Jax who finally spoke up and suggested going to Nevada to ask for the help of the devil's tribe, a longtime brother club of their own. Saying he would be able to convince Jury to help them and Clay agrees saying that it would be their chance to make them an official Sons charter in return.

"Before you all go there's something I want to tell you, there's a member of the tribe that I want to join the sons a few years younger than you Jax." He told them, blowing a puff of smoke out of his mouth as he looked at the confused faces of his brothers.

"Why? They something special?" Juice asked, thoroughly confused.

Tig just sat back with his brows raised and a shrug, as did Bobby, the pair never ones to question Clay on his decisions.

Chibs stubbed out his cigarette and grinned at his president, "Ya getting bored of us Clay? Need a new member fer entertainment?" All of the men around the table laughed and Clay just shook his head in return.

"They're nothing too special, but we need loyalty now more than ever and the member is too young to be stuck in that club, need something more. Trust me, you'll see when we get there. Now let's get ready to go." He slammed the gavel down and they all began to leave the chapel to prepare for their trip to Nevada.


	2. 2

Lyra heard the doors of the club open and happy shouts from the men outside, typical biker greetings. She was on her final section of shading as she listened to the footsteps come closer to her.

"Gentlemen, this is my pride and joy, Lyra. Resident tattoo and bike artist, one of the best shots in the damn club, our only every female member." Jury spoke with a large grin as him and the Sons looked at the young woman.

She was crouched down behind one of the other members, the sound of buzzing telling them she was at work. Her hair was pulled into two small buns on the back of her head, her dark hair clearly a trait from her mother and they could see her pale skin too, only thanks to how much of it she had on show. She was wearing a think black tank top that stopped halfway down her stomach and a pair of short denim shorts paired with a pair of biker boots.

She also had two large tattoos on the outside of each thigh and a dragon on the back of her right arm as well as a tree design on the front of it. Essentially she was every bikers walking wet dream, and apparently she was a member, meaning she had to have a set of balls on her.

Clay had a big grin on his face, glad to see how well Lyra was doing as was Happy. The others however were like starving men looking at food. Jax was grinning as he watched Tig go into some sort of trance over the young woman and he saw Juice grin and Half Sack couldn't close his mouth and Bobby was grinning and shaking his head at his brothers.

Chibs was intrigued, he had always loved a strong woman, exampled by his first wife. And any woman who was a daughter of a member, a president no less as well as a member who was well respected had to be strong. But he had to admit that her body was something a man could spend hours worshiping and enjoying.

Lyra then stopped her machine and whopped as she threw her arms up to celebrate finally finishing her masterpiece. The bikers laughed and the whole clubhouse seemed to cheer her as she stood up and began wiping Jake's back as she removed the latex gloves with a load slap that had Tig grunting as he had to move about.

Jury didn't miss the looks the men were giving his daughter and decided to finish talking. "She's also my daughter."

Chibs wanted to cry all at once when he realised that this was the member who Clay wanted to join them in Charming and he could honestly say he was looking forward to it. He was always the kind of man who preferred to have a woman in his life and he was growing tired of the sweetbutts and croweaters, they were all whores trying to be something a little better anyway.

Lyra grinned at her brothers as she finished wrapping up Jake's back. "Okay bro, you are officially done! Now, remember how to treat it because I will kill you if your ruin my finest ever work." She finished in a stern voice as the man in question turned to face her with a serious nod before they broke into laughter and exchanged a hug.

Jury wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her in front of the new group of men, everybody getting a little quieter in order to see how this would go.

Lyra smiled upon seeing Clay and her favorite uncle Happy but then focused on the other members of the group. The larger one with too much hair was a typical biker in her eyes as was the one with the crazy hair and blue eyes, just the same guys in every club and were honestly a bit boring to her. But she was glad to see young blood, the blonde with some gash on his arm gave her a charming smile and she rolled her eyes, he was the man whore of the club. Then there was a younger blonde who reminded her of the cutest little puppy in the world and then there was the guy who thought it would be a good idea to tattoo his head. Wonderful, a stoner.

And finally there was a mysterious member, there's always one in a club. He's the type f guy Lyra loved best because they had a life before the club that she always enjoyed listening too. And this man had a scar on each cheek that were meant to be a smile, it was so defining and yet so confusing all at once. He was good to look at, just 40 with a bit of gray slipping into his hair and facial hair but it was a good kind of age signaler and he was in pretty good shape for his age. Honestly Lyra liked the look of him, and she wanted to know more.

Now she had always been curious, it's why she learnt as much as she could from everybody she knew so that wasn't surprising. But that moment was the first time in her life she had ever felt an attraction to a biker, normally she avoided thinking of them that way because she thought she wanted somebody not involved in the life, but her last three boyfriends proved that she maybe needed a man in the life.

She shrugged the though away instead giving them all a cheery smile as she broke away from her father. "UNCLE HAPPY!" She screamed as she jumped up into his arms, legs around his waist and hands on his shoulders, the same way she had greeted him since she was a toddler.

Happy hugged her back tightly before setting her down and walking her over to Jake as they began discussing the piece she had just finished.

"She always that excited to see him?" Jax asked Jury with a nod in the pairs direction.

"Oh yeah, he's always been her favorite. Who do you think taught her to handle a tattoo gun? And a real gun now I think about it." He shrugged as he moved over to the bar and ordered a round of beers for the men.

Clay nodded to them all as he followed them over, deciding one drink and a chat with Jury were needed. Jax ended up getting a sweetbutt, Cherry to take his newest gash to settle her in as Half Sack wandered off after the petite brunette woman. Bobby then spotted a young woman with dark skin who had wandered over to Lyra and gave her a long kiss on the mouth as she grabbed her ass with a grin.

Lyra chuckled as she heard Daytona ask about the 'big bearded daddy' who had just arrived, clearly eyeing up her prize for the night. Lyra chuckled, used to the behavior of the girls and the way they treated her to. (Lyra was bisexual and proud and often fooled around with the club girls when she was single.) The pair glanced at the man in question and waved which caused him to grin as Lyra told her that she wasn't to charge him, he was a friend of the clubs after all.

With that the young woman skipped up to him and pulled him back to one of the dorm rooms leaving Chibs, Tig, Juice, Jax and Happy to settle themselves on a few sofa's as they watched Lyra behind the bar, clearly looking for something.

"Hap, tell us about her, she's not a lesbian is she? Because, personally," Tig began as he looked at his brothers, "I have nothing wrong with them, but her body is far too good to never have dick in it."

The quiet man let out a husky laugh, used to hearing such comment about his friend by now and debating just how much to share about he young woman with his brothers. "Nah, she likes pussy and dick, she's single at the moment, hence the pussy."

"Your telling me that girl is so sexual that when not getting dick she gets pussy instead? Hot." Juice stated with a dreamy smile, a lot of new fantasies going through his mind.

Chibs had remained quiet as he lit a cigarette and watched the topic of their discussion as she found a bottle of Jameson and took a large swig of it. She was quickly becoming his dream girl.

Jax nudged the Scot and gave him a smirk as he caught him staring. "Tell us more Hap, I think we all want to know more, pretty please?" He faked a pout as Tig nodded his head vigorously and clasped his hands together.

"Not much to tell, she's tough, can hold her drink and is quite a sexual being." His voice remained quiet, not wanting Lyra to hear him until he pointed them to see her with a large crown of girls. "She's earnt her respect. The girls love it when she's single, apparently she can eat pussy better than most blokes and the guys have seen her do a lot of shit. She'll be good for you lot, like to laugh and do stupid shit."

Chibs raised his brows at that. "What kind a stupid shit? No drugs like the retard righ'?" Juice was quick to voice his protest until Happy gave him a look to which he just looked at the floor in silence.

The tattooed man shook his head quickly. "Nothing like that, kid shit really, she missed out on a lot by being here growing up. She likes to try shit, nearly broke her fucking neck trying to skateboard last time I was here."

They all turned to see her waving off the crowd of girls before shaking her head with a smile as she approached her father and Clay.

"Hey little lady," Clay spoke as he hugged her. "Was just telling your old man here, you need help with the Mayans, we need to store some guns."

Lyra looked at her father who gave a firm nod and she was all ears, the Mayans had been a big problem and they were getting too bold. "Okay, so we store the guns what do we get in return?" She wasn't stupid, she had an idea of where this was heading.

Clay just grins at her as she turns to see her father nodding, looks like the devils were going to become sons. She was almost sad about the fact, it meant that they would lose a few members and it would finally be her chance to permanently leave Nevada. Yet she was suddenly feeling unsure about leaving her father, the only real family she had, sure the bikers were all family one way or another, but her father was her only blood relative.

"Devils, it's time for a sit down." Jury called as he moved to the head of the long table, all of the other men moving to take their regular seats as the sons gathered behind her father.

Chibs stood next to the bar and noticed that Lyra was now sat on it, her back against a pillar and one of her knees bent so she could lean her arm on it. He stood next to her and they exchanged smiles as she handed him the bottle in her hand, grinning as he took a large swig and then handed it back to her.

"Next time this gavel slams down will be the last, for the Devil's Tribe." Clay began as he handed the gavel back to Jury. "History between our clubs. Jury and John Teller were in the same platoon in 'nam, Neil's brother is a twenty year member of our frezno charter. We have a deep respect for each other." He stated as he finished his walk around the table, showing of his power.

It was something Lyra had never seen and she quickly realised just how dangerous Clay could be, that he had a much darker side to him.

"Now, it's time to become brothers. I know some of you look forward to wearing the reaper," His eyes flickered to Lyra who simply took another drink. "Others of you are afraid of it," His gaze now moving towards the end of the table. "That's a choice each man will have to make." He moved over as Jax laid a new kutte on the table, showing them their possible future. "From this point on your family. Indian Hills, Nevada charter, Sons of Anarchy. Congratulations." His hand gently squeezed the other Presidents shoulder. "It's my personal hope that every one of you wears this kutte." He looked at Lyra when he spoke, his message to her clear, convince them. "I know you've got a lot to talk about so we'll let you do it."

The sons all filed out of the room, Lyra watching the guy with the scars go, shamelessly admiring his behind with a large grin. She loved a man with a good ass.

After two hours of load arguing and shouting Lyra had almost finished her bottle of alcohol and could already see three of the men leaving if they became a sons charter. It was sad to think they'd walk away from their family simply because of change, but she had see that be a problem in so many motorcycle clubs. They were far too reluctant to change, never embracing it or letting it happen and unfortunately it got them stuck in the past.

"Lyra."

She gave a long sigh as it came her turn to talk, she honestly knew which way she was going to vote. She'd been planning to turn Sons for years now, though the original plan had been to patch Tacoma with Happy, but Redwood would have to do. Yet seeing her brothers she figured she'd give them all of her thoughts.

"Honestly, the Mayans have become a very big problem that we can't control on our own anymore, we need another form of protection against them. And we've got so much history with the Sons, we know the way they work already, not that much is going to change. We owe it to them to finally join their family. But are we prepared to settle their scores, go and help them whenever they ask? Because that's what they'll expect. Are we prepared to go to war for them and lose men for them?" She finished quietly, looking into her fathers eyes.

And for just a moment, Jury didn't know what to do.


	3. 3

Lyra felt strange taking off the denim kutte that had signalled for the last 7 years who she was and where she belonged. Yes, it was a quite insignificant and irrelevant change compared to what she would be facing soon. But it still felt like she was letting a whole chapter of her life close.

Her eyes followed Jax as he helped her father into a brand-new leather kutte before switching over to Clay. He had a spray paint can in his hand as he ripped down the tribe banner. He sprayed 'SoA' crudely on the wall and Lyra wanted to hit him for it. As an artist watching people do such pointless things was a stress. And as much as she wanted to jump in and do a better job she knew it wasn't the quality of what Clay was doing but it was a symbol in itself.

Slowly the tense atmosphere and sadness went out the door, following the six members the club had lost. The men were exchanging hugs and laughs, but in that manly way where there's a lot of back slapping and stuff. She glanced down the back hallway and saw the girls slowly coming out of their rooms, wondering if it was time for their services to be put to use.

"Now you, you get a very special kutte." Clay shouted, making sure everybody was watching him and what he was about to do.

When he had learnt about Lyra all those years ago he had been shocked and he didn't actually agree with Jury, but seeing as they were their own club he couldn't do anything about it. Over his two days there he understood why she was a member. It wasn't just a girl who wanted to get involved because it was the only life she had known, or as a way to get with one or more of the members. She was committed to being a part of the club, helping out and doing more than what was expected of her. Hell, honestly, she reminded him of JT in a way, almost too good for the life she had chosen but she didn't believe that. And it was because of that he decided he couldn't let her become stuck in Nevada, and he needed good guys like her. Ones who would keep the club moving and doing what it always did.

Lyra didn't enjoy the spotlight, believe it or not, despite her outgoing and loud nature she hated that moment in which all eyes were on her. Not knowing if the other mans statement was a good or bad thing she simply raised an eyebrow as she finished off what was left in her bottle.

He threw her a pile of leather and everybody was shocked to find a specially made woman's kutte. It was styled like a woman's leather jacket without the arms, so it stopped just above her hips and the zip was on the far right instead of in the middle. She placed it back up on her legs and found the appropriate REDWOOD and Sons patches all scaled down to fit just right over the whole back.

Jax was giving his step father a confused look, Clay had never been a man big on emotions unless it was something concerning Gemma or even the memory of his father. He didn't do kind gestures or warm smiles like the one that was currently on his face. Jury though couldn't take his eyes off his daughter, this was the last night she would be staying here and he was glad for her but every daddy worries when their little girl finally leaves home. At least he could count on the boys in Charming to watch out for her.

Lyra chuckled when she saw the smiles of her brothers, new and old, before focusing on Clay. "You expiring a hug or something? That's as much gratitude I can give whilst I'm barley drunk." She chuckled as he walked over and shoved her head to the side before helping her into the new kutte to the cheers of everybody else.

"Come on out ladies." She motioned as she stood up on the bar, winking at the shocked faces of the sons. "Patch over party!" Was her final cry as music came on and the whole placed came alive.

It was like any other biker party, booze, weed and pussy but all times 10. There were at least two girls for every man just in case they were that horny.

Jury sat with Clay talking about old times as they watched their men all enjoy themselves, some were already at work with a woman, other being entertained by one and some still taking there time catching up and drinking.

Jax sat watching a girl dance around a pole with Chibs and Juice on the sofa with him and Happy on the arm chair next to them. But honestly, only Happy was focused on the girl dancing, not because she was really all that but because he knew she'd be a easy lay who'd let him get as rough as he wanted. The other three men were focused on what was going on to the right of them.

Lyra and a few of the girls were dancing on a make shift dance floor, all with a bottle of beer in their hands. It was like soft porn what they were doing, grinding up on one another, all the girls wanting to be close to Lyra. And they were constantly whispering things to one another, it was obvious they were up to something.

Juice was in the middle of trying to will away his erection since he hadn't found a girl for the night yet and didn't want to be worked up without a way of relieving himself. Jax was just enjoying such a sight, they didn't have such open minded girls back home, there were a few who would consider girl on girl but only if they thought they could get something for doing it, so it was a nice treat to watch a little girl on girl without it being a porno.

Chibs though was focused on Lyra, the way her body was moving and how she had such a gentle touch with the girls. That was the kind of touch every man wanted, gentle but knew exactly what they were doing, the kind of touch that could go from being controlled to being in control without a moments notice.

Lyra finished off her beer and told the girls she needed a break, dancing wasn't really her thing and she wanted to sit and drink honestly. So she grabbed another beer and made her way over to Diana on the pole and motioned for her to leave much to Happys annoyance.

"You always gonna be a cockblock, kid?" He asked as he stood up, offering her his seat without saying it. He'd never let anybody know just how soft he was with the girl.

She shrugged as she focused on the other sons on the sofa. "She's in Lily's room, they're both waiting for you killah." She toasted him as he walked off without another word. Her attention then shifted to the three men watching her. "So you've either got old ladies who you don't want to piss off or you're not enjoying yourselves, which is it?"

Jax laughed as Chibs shook his head, the girl was a hell of a wind up but it wasn't a bad thing. Juice on the other hand was becoming a bit star struck and he didn't know how to answer the girl without sounding like an idiot.

"Nope, we're all free." He managed to get out before downing his drink, hoping the alcohol would steady his nerves.

She nodded, not wanting to admit how relived she was that the one she was interested in was free but being relived at the same time.

"Since you're going to be joining us nor how about we all get to know each other?" Jax proposed giving a subtle nudge to the Scot, having not missed their glances all day. "I'm Jax, and I'm the VP."

Lyra knew exactly who he was and had to admit that he was just as handsome as all the rumours said he was, yet his whole persona screamed playboy. And playboys always had a girl from their teen years that they hadn't gotten over and was the one who made them such twats. But there was a level of respect you had for your brothers as well as a second generation, think of it like an unspoken rule.

"I know all about you Teller, my dad thought of yours as a brother. Hell, if he was alive I don't doubt they'd be making plans to have us married." She chuckled to herself at the thought, she had never had the pleasure of meeting JT but she knew the kind of man he was anyway, he was basically a legend.

The group laughed, any awkward tension gone. "Yeah you're right. Tell me then, how did you discover the wonders of pussy?" His brows rose high on his forehead and there was a loud whoop as Tig suddenly joined them.

"Oh story time! My favourites are always the ones about virgins or lesbians." He said with a satisfied grin.

"Or corpses…" Juice muttered and Lyra spat her drink out with a loud laugh as the crazy man just shrugged ignoring the disgusted shouts of his brothers.

She sat up and moved to sit on the small stage directly in front of the men, pulling up one of her knees to rest her arm on. "I'll share happily, but first I think introductions are in order. I'd like to get to know your names at least, I don't think you'd appreciate the nicknames I have for you."

Chibs laughed at that, he didn't doubt they'd be thoroughly offended by her nicknames so he decided to keep the peace. "I'm Chibs. This lug behind me is Tig, he's harmless fer th' most part. Ya already know Jackie boy. And th' retard at the end is Juice." He finished sitting forward to rest his bent arms on his knees as she smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you gents." Her attention turned from Chibs for only a second to greet the others before focusing back on him again. "And I'll say now I didn't expect you to be Scottish when I saw you walk in earlier."

"Wha' we're ya expeting lass?"

She gave him what he thought was a shy grin as she shrugged and he watched her intently, enjoying the slight pink tinge on her cheeks. "American first of all, but Washington area honestly. You're too pale to have been from anywhere else."

Tig then groaned. "You two can swap granny tales when we get home, I want to know when you discovered about pussy." He moved around the front of the sofa and sat himself in front of Jax which was just to the right of Lyra who was struggling not to laugh at the man-child in front of her. "And don't skip out a single detail."

"Okay, so it was during the first few weeks I got back after spending a year in Tacoma. I was on a six month dry spell, so I come home and see all the new girls and hear how open minded they are. One night I was drunk and Jessi was just there, we were dancing and then kissing and suddenly I've got her against a wall, leg between hers, tongue down her throat and she's begging me to fuck her." She paused for dramatic effect, she always loved wowing men with her sex stories and gestured for another beer which was delivered to her quickly. "That night I discovered how much I enjoyed pussy but also how good I was with it. She passed out by the time I was finished with her, and let's call the rest history."

Tig started applauding and soon Juice was joining in and she was trying not to blush as a certain Scot watched her with a sly smile.

"And me and all the girls are very glad she did." A short red head spoke as she and four other girls approached the group. "Sadly for you gentlemen, we're going to be taking Lyra away now. She's been good to us and we intend to give her a proper send off."

With that said Lyra gave them a wink and walked off, two girls under each arm and at least another two joining her as she left the main room.

"Do you think she'd mind an audience?" Tig asked out loud.

Jury looked at Clay sternly and the other man could only shrug, he had no control over his Sargent at Arms mouth sadly. "Trager, you remember you're in my clubhouse and I don't like that kind of talk about my daughter." The moustached man declared with a raise of his glass to the group.

Slowly they drifted away, Tig finding some freaky girl and Juice chasing after a pair of blondes who looked young enough to still be in high school. Leaving Jax and Chibs to watch the scene around them.

"You know Lyra is something else."

"I know lad, she's a special one that's fer sure." He exhaled a puff of smoke from his cigarette, trying not to get too hung up on the girl who was no doubt in the middle of an orgy just a few rooms away.

The blonde man couldn't argue. "She'll be good for the club, outside pair of eyes could help us a lot."

The Scot nodded but he wasn't really listening. It had been years since he had even found a woman attractive in more than just a physical way and wanted to get to know her. But he didn't want to fuck anything up, they were going to be in the same club, at the same table and he knew Clay wouldn't appreciate him bring problems like that into club business.

Didn't mean he couldn't fantasise about her though, and that was exactly what he did for the entire night, not even bothering with a croweater.

The next morning the clubhouse was an absolute mess, bottles of alcohol, empty and half empty covering nearly every flat surface. A few guys were passed out in various places, some alone and other curled up with a naked woman. Lyra was one of the first ones awake and she walked slowly into the room, same outfit on from the day before and groaned at the mess.

Soon enough the girls were up and already working on tidying up and making sure breakfast was ready as Lyra sipped on her coffee and woke up the guys who had fallen asleep in the room.

Jax walked out with the rest of Samcro and they all felt a little proud at the mess they had caused, it was one hell of a patch over party. That was when they caught sight of Lyra who looked ready to kill somebody, she was in the same outfit as yesterday but her hair was down loose and reached to her ass and there was puke on her shoes.

"Daytona clear yourself the fuck up then clean my boots up." She ordered the girl who they recognised as the one who had been occupying Bobby last night and was suddenly much less attractive to them all. "I tell you girls, if you feel ill to leave the cleaning and just go on bar service for the rest of the day for this very reason!" She muttered as she moved over to a bar stool looking at her boots in an annoyed manner.

Clay smiled as Jury came through and they headed to the bar, Jax calling out he was going for a drive as Juice and Tig followed the smell of food coming from the kitchen.

For the rest of the morning Chibs sat with Half Sack and Lyra talking about Charming and the kinds of things she could come to expect from living in the mother charter. They told her crazy stories of parties past and the shit they had given Juice when he was a prospect. In return she shared how hard her prospect year was and how she was glad to be finally involved in the Sons of Anarchy seeing as it had been a goal of hers.

When Clay called out that Mayan's were incoming everybody was shocked when Jury turned to his daughter and seemed to await her orders.

"Cherry, get the girls out now then get your ass back here." She began, a pointed look towards the gash Jax had brought in and the brunette made quick work of getting the girls together. "Weapons are behind the bar, dad and Clay distribute at least one gun each. We're gonna get the bikes in the garage then split in half, one group in here the other circle and come from across the road." Those who belonged to the tribe began moving straight away and quickly the sons joined in realising she was being completely serious.

Once everybody was armed Cherry came back into the room and stopped in front of Lyra who was loading up a rifle and checking her glock. "Open the garage doors. GET THE BIKES INSIDE!" She called as they all made their way out front and splitting off once the bikes were secured.

She was inside with Chibs and her father beside her as she heard the rumble of a Harley coming down the road and made a run to open up the front doors with her father following and closing them once Jax astride his Harley was safely inside.

Then came the rain of bullets through the wooden walls and Lyra shoved her father behind the bar and ducked behind a pillar herself. She took a few deep breaths and knew their plans was good but they needed something more to really mess the Mayans up, scare them off. She heard Clay call go but instead of following them outside she ran into the back and headed for the roof.

Jury was stood with Chibs as they walked out and grunted unhappily when he spotted his daughter had suddenly gone missing, God only knew what the girl was planning.

It was going fine until Jury got hit and Chibs pulled him behind a car, his brothers laying down the cover. Everybody was running out of bullets when four clear shots were fired beside the bike of four Mayans. They were screaming and shouting as they pulled off, one shot narrowly missing the head of the last guy in the group.

All of the men looked confused until they heard a whistle come from the roof and they saw Lyra up there looking like some kind of bounty hunter with her outfit and the gun in her hands.

"Let's get inside and get you lot patched up." She said and rushed back inside. It was clear in that moment that whatever she did for her club was no trouble for her. It was a worrying thought for Jax, he didn't need somebody who was going to march out and fill every one of Clay's orders.

He just had to hope that she was like Jury, stubborn and with a mind of her own.


End file.
